Metal Gear Solid 2 secrets
Unlockables Alternative Title Screen Beat the game once to get a new blue screen with Raiden in the background. To change back to the one with snake, sit there at the main menu but don't push start. The opening video should start, you can skip it and the screen will back to the one with Snake. Also, on the Main Menu, you will see a picture of Metal Gear RAY. Camera Once you beat the game, save it and when you start a new game you should have it in your inventory. Grip Levels To unlock grip level 2 do 100 pull ups. To unlock grip level 3, first obtain grip level 2, and then do 100 more pull ups. In order to get your grip higher faster without doing pull-ups, drop from a railing and grab on to another railing as you are falling ten times. Doing 100 pull ups after unlocking grip level 3 will prompt your CO to tell you to move on. Other Unlockables Unlockable How to Unlock Bandana (gives you infinite ammo) Beat the game. Select Tanker. Get over 30 dogtags. Blue Wig (gives you infinite 02) Collect all the dogtags. Brown Wig (unlimited ammo for Raiden) Beat normal mode with more than 100 dogtags Orange Wig (infinite grip) Beat the game with 150 dogtags. Shaver Grip yourself over behind the caged fence when you start with Raiden. Stealth Camo Beat the game. Select Tanker. Get more than 60 dogtags. Stealth Camo #2 Beat the game with 120 dogtags. Easter Eggs Happy Birthday At the first node you log into in the Plant Episode, you're given a chance to input your name, birthday, bloodtype and nationality. If your birthday is the same date as your PS2, you'll be greeted by a Happy Birthday logo with a matching Birthday cake. Staff Dog Tags At the first node, enter your name as one of the game staff. It will automatically put in their blood type, birthday, sex, and nationality. *Known names **Hideo Kojima **Yoji Shinkawa Camera Control During a cut-scene, you can press R1 or the Right shoulder trigger to zoom in, and use the right analog stick to move the camera around. Moai Head As with all Konami games, a Moai statue can be seen somewhere in the game. One statue can be seen in the vents of Strut L with the use of the Nikita missile launcher, however there are many more hidden throughout the game. Kiss a poster When hiding in a locker with a poster on the inside, zoom in with R1. Raiden will lean forward and kiss the poster. Creepy. Secrets Snake's Dogtag After Snake Gives you the High Frequency Blade and Equipment, knock him out and shake him to get his dogtag. You will recieve Meryl's, Liquid's, or Pliskin's tag by changing the difficulty level. However, when you do this in Extreme difficulty, you will recieve Hideo Kojima's Dog Tag! Dogtag Information Use the Binoculars or Camera to identify the names of the person on the dog tag. The name will appear above the enemy. This only works if you are holding that soldier's dog tag. Daze A Guard When a guard spots you, either an '!' or '?' will appear above his head, depending on the distance between you and him. If you shoot this before it dissappears, the guard will become dazed for a while and some white bubbles float around his head, giving you a chance to run. Category:Game secrets Category:Metal Gear Solid 2